


Love Is Just One Shot Away

by kyotoyuta



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, EXO - Freeform, Gay Male Character, Love Shot, M/M, Warning: Donald Trump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyotoyuta/pseuds/kyotoyuta
Summary: Donald Trump, president of the United States of America and known for being Kai from EXO's boyfriend. As he opens the Love Shot album and lays his eyes upon Suho, his relationship with Kai goes south extremely quickly





	Love Is Just One Shot Away

Donald shivered in satisfaction as he gazed at the card in his hand. He had just received the Love Shot album as a gift and he had plopped himself down on his office chair, clearing his schedule and shooing everyone out of the presidential office so he could cry alone. 

"A Kai photocard..." His breath was shaky, but he wasn't finished looking at the album yet. He stared longingly at the picture of Suho on the open page, and discarded the Kai photocard on the table in front of him.

"He's so beautiful..." 

A stray tear rolled out of his eye , he was so in love. He never knew a man could be so beautiful, but how would his boyfriend, Kai feel? Knowing he had so carelessly discarded his photocard to gaze at another man. As his tear dropped onto the card, a bubble floated up from it, and hovered in front of Donald's face, revealing the image of a disgruntled looking Kai.

"Kai! Baby! How are yo-"

"I don't have the time to happily converse with you, TRUMP." Kai spat his surname with such disdain it made Donald double back in shock. "Please don't contact me until you've decided to stop drooling over any shirtless man you see. I'm not just a man. I'm not just your boyfriend. I am a fairy godfather, and I will not hesitate to make many people's wishes come true. I can easily bring you and your corrupted regime down with just a single word."  
Trump shuddered, terrified yet slightly aroused.

"I'm sorry, Kai... I will never do it again..." Kai scoffed at the wrinkled orange man, looking down at him as if he were mud on his shoe.

"You better hope you don't." The bubble popped after his last threatening words, and left Donald alone in his office, clutching onto the photocard with shaking hands.


End file.
